


Picking Up The Broken Pieces

by boyxboy_ships_rules



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Dark, I hope ya'll ain't mad at me, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Elijah, Rape, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest, Top Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxboy_ships_rules/pseuds/boyxboy_ships_rules
Summary: Elijah gets kidnapped by Marcel and Klaus saves and then ends up pregnant by Klaus
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you read this while listening to sad songs hits the feels (in my opinion) :(

Elijah’s eyes jolt open to find himself in an abandoned room ”HELLO?” Elijah yells out. ”Hello Elijah” Elijah looks over to the source of the voice. ”Marcel?” Elijah questions ”Why?” Elijah’s throat begins to dry. ”If I can't break Klaus then ill just break his precious brother” Marcel grins. Elijah tried to use his speed to attack Marcel but becomes weakened near him. Elijah drops to his knees ”ugh- What's happening to me?” Elijah asks as he clenches his stomach. Marcel laughs he pulls out a necklace Elijah felt weak to his stomach ”you know it took a few stabbing for the witch to put a spell that drain powers whoever tries to attack me” Marcel grins. ”Why are you doing this” Elijah yells out again. ”Klaus killed Davina!” Marcel snaps ”great just great” Elijah mumbles trying to move away from Marcel. Marcel laughs darkly he walks over to Elijah stabbing a blade into Elijah. Elijah screams as he falls to the ground. Marcel snaps the blade leaving some of it in Elijah. Elijah groans as he tries to paste his breathing. with that Marcel leaves Elijah groans.”Niklaus” Elijah calls out ”Niklaus” Elijah calls out again. He knew he wouldn't be here but worth the try. Elijah felt a familiar feeling he had when his father used to take care of him and his siblings. 

Elijah runs into the room to see Klaus thrown on the ground. Around at the time, Klaus would have been 15 and human. ”Men don't cry, Klaus!” Mickael yells. ”Father! no!” Elijah cries out-standing in between them. ”Move boy!” Mickael yells. "Look whatever Klaus did don't take it out on him take it out on me!" Elijah yells. Klaus breath hitches Elijah turns around looking over to Klaus mouthing the words 'go' Klaus understood and quickly left the room. Mickeal darkly chuckles "I see how it is, " Mickeal says as he slowly touches Elijah's chest. "Do what you need to do with me" Elijah spits out. Mickeal grins a tear slips from his eye as he gets pinned to the wall. 'Anything to stop them from getting hurt' Elijah thinks. 

~~~~~~~~

Its been a few hours since Elijah craves blood he felt weak he hated it. Finally, Elijah could hear footsteps. "Your back for more?" Elijah jokes he sighs Marcel laughs "Still you try to crack jokes," Marcel says as he takes the blade out of Elijah. Elijah finally could breath better, blood starts oozing out of his chest. Marcel's nostrils flares. "M-Marcel?" Elijah whispers Marcel doesn't listen he pins Elijah to the ground. Elijah slowly starts to panic. "wait-" Elijah gets cut off by Marcel. "I heard that Originals blood taste sweet" Marcel whispers as he smells Elijah's neck. Marcel bites into Elijah's neck, Elijah breath hitches he tries to pull away. Elijah could feel Marcel's boner on his leg. Elijah knows how vampires become more intimate when drinking other vampires blood, especially in the neck. Drinking blood from a neck was almost like a lovers thing to do. Elijah could feel Marcel's hands now roam to undress Elijah's body. "Marcel no!" Elijah yells trying to pull away from him but Marcel held onto him tighter. This felt way too familiar and that's when Elijah breaks through. Elijah sobs as he hears Marcel unbuckle his pants after getting Elijah butt naked. Elijah's visions blurred through to the past. "P-Please father...I'm your son...This is wrong" Elijah pleads Marcel stops. "You must've had a bad childhood but I'm here to take care of you now" Marcel teases. Elijah sobs "Get off of me!" Elijah yells trying to get out of Marcel's hold. Elijah stops thinking there's no point...Nobody will come to save him. Marcel shoves himself in Elijah could already feel his inside bleeding. Elijah sobs "Niklaus..." Elijah whispers. 

~~~~~~~~

"Elijah" Rebekah frowns as she sees Elijah with tears in his eyes in their father's bed. She was so young at the time she didn't realise what had happened. "Elijah, are you alright?" Rebekah says Elijah sadly smiles he sits up groaning. "I'm fine" Elijah croaks out as he pats Rebekah's head. Elijah could still feel the blood slide down his thighs. 'He went to hard' Elijah thinks, Elijah wipes his tears smiling at her the best he could. "What brings you to our father's room?" Elijah says changing the subject. Rebekah smiles, "Niklaus said you were here," Rebekah tells "What brings you to find me?" Elijah asks. "I wanted your company for when I go to sleep Elijah" Rebekah speaks, Elijah laughs. "Wait for me outside" Elijah orders Rebekah smiles turning around walking out of the door. Elijah frowns he pushes the bedsheets off of him. He sees the blood all over the bedsheets but decided to slowly get off of the bed seeing as he stopped bleeding. 

Elijah walks over to Rebekah's room softly knocking on it. "Rebekah?" Elijah calls out opening it. He walks over to the bed already seeing Rebekah passed out on the bed. Elijah smiles as he pulls the blanket to cover Rebekah's body. "Goodnight Rebekah" Elijah whispers as he kisses Rebekah's forehead. 

~~~~~~~~

Elijah's eyes open as he feels the emotions coming back to him. He lay there with blood-stained thighs and another disgusting fluid. Elijah clenches his eyes reopening them he felt like he couldn't see. Elijah was left with his thoughts all he ever does is try to protect his siblings at all costs. Even when they were all humans or angry at each other Elijah was the one who brought them together even when finding out their mothers deepest secret. Elijah would always take the beatings because he couldn't bear to see his siblings hit ever. Elijah looks around the small room. It looked abandoned the room was empty nothing that could sane his head. Elijah curls into a ball laying naked on the hard cold floor. "Niklaus" Elijah cries out hoping for an answer. Elijah huffs feeling sweat drip down the room was getting hotter and hotter by the hour. "Elijah~" Elijah looks over to the source of the voice. "Niklaus?" Elijah breaks out he looks over to see Klaus leaning on the wall. "My my what has happened to my sweet big brother" Klaus pouts at him. "Help me Niklaus," Elijah says reaching out to Klaus. "Why must I help you?" Klaus answers snickering. "W-What?...Niklaus I've helped you for so long" Elijah tells Klaus. "You sound so helpless" Klaus laughs Elijah groans trying to sit up. "Niklaus why-" Elijah gets cut off by Klaus "You're so desperate for my attention, you're a pathetic scum, big brother," Klaus says kicking Elijah on the ground. Elijah groans as he sobs he covers his eyes. "Your going crazy Elijah" Klaus laughs Elijah cries out "SHUT UP" with that everything goes quiet. Elijah removes his hands shaking he moves around looking around the room. "Maybe I am going crazy" Elijah says to himself.

~~~~~~~

"Nik I can't find Elijah anywhere," Rebekah says with a worried tone to her voice. Klaus looks at her with angered eyes "What do you mean" Freya speaks up seeing that Klaus was about to lash out on Rebekah. "He's gone" Rebekah whispers "Where could he have gone!" Klaus yells holding Hope in his arms. "Klaus it's okay we'll find him," Freya says trying to calm him down. Hope begins to cry in her father's lap "Hey shh daddy didn't mean to lash out" Klaus says putting his attention towards her. "Unnncle Eeeelijah" Hope mutters Klaus felt his heart-break. Hayley wasn't here anymore she just dumped Hope onto Klaus leaving him to take care of her on his own but Klaus had Elijah so he had no worries because his brother was there to help him through it. "I'll do a location spell" Freya speaks up "Better get to it then" Klaus snaps looking at Freya. Freya sighs Rebekah walks up to Klaus. "Klaus I can take care of Hope while you go help Freya find Elijah," Rebekah says Klaus nods handing over Hope to Rebekah. Klaus walks to Freya "Come along" Freya says as she walks out the room. 

~~~~~~~~

Elijah felt like he was going to die it's been so long since drinking blood. He hears footsteps but doesn't pay attention "Marcel?" Elijah's voice sounded cracked. "Take this" Marcel tosses the bag towards Elijah. Elijah slowly grabs the bag sinking his teeth into the bag. He quickly finishes the bag in a second Elijah felt like he could breathe again. He sighs heavily "Marcel are you finally done throwing me around like your object," Elijah says curling back into a ball. Elijah needed to save his energy he sighs as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead. Marcel doesn't respond just watching his every move Elijah frowns. Marcel moves closer "stay away from me" Elijah warns Marcel puts his foot on Elijah's stomach. Elijah squirms under his touch his breathing quickens. "M-Marcel please" Elijah cries out he was afraid. "Your so cute when you're afraid of me" Marcel teases Elijah shivers trying to move away from him Marcel pins him Marcel could feel his lips latches onto his neck. Elijah closes his eyes trying to think of happy times in his life. Marcel kisses down to Elijah's stomach, "You monster" Elijah whispers Marcel looks at him smirking. Marcel lines himself to Elijah. Elijah strugglings only for Marcel to slam himself into Elijah. Elijah screams out in agony Elijah clenches his eyes tighter as tears helplessly fell from his eyes, Marcel slams himself a few more times drawing blood out from Elijah's anal tissues. Marcel felt powerful and in control, he comes into Elijah. Elijah cries out as he feels himself being filled by Marcel. Elijah felt his vision blurry Marcel leaves Elijah locked in the abandoned room. Elijah sighs as more tears fall, Elijah felt helpless lost alone and abandoned, Elijah notices his vision becoming blurry. Elijah lays there naked with blood staining his thighs more and more

"God please just end my suffering..."

~~~~~~~~

Klaus ended up on the poorer side of New Orleans. He sighs this is where Freya told him where Elijah would be. Klaus looks at the tall abandoned apartment building. He walks in using his hearing he hears a faint heartbeat. Klaus frowns as he uses his speed to the top floor. Klaus breaks down the only door on the top floor Klaus heart breaks at the sight. "Elijah?" Klaus calls out there Elijah lays on the ground naked with blood on his thighs. Klaus walks up to Elijah dropping to his knees. "Elijah?" Klaus calls out again he could see fresh tear stains on Elijah's cheeks. Klaus looks down towards Elijah's area. His eyes widen blood was all over Elijah's thighs. Klaus eyes brimmed with tears he takes his jacket off covering Elijah's parts. Klaus felt hatred to whoever did this he felt hatred to himself for letting this happen again... 

~~~~~~~~

Klaus walks into his home after a day of school he hears his father fighting with Elijah. Klaus walks into the living room seeing Rebekah on the ground crying helplessly watching Elijah shouting at their drunk father. "Father don't lay a single hand on her!" Elijah yells "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BOY I AM THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE!" Mickael screams slapping Elijah on the face. Elijah's eyes brimmed with tears "She's your daughter father" Elijah helplessly says. "What's going on here?" Klaus calls out Rebekah runs to Klaus balling her eyes out. "F-Father hit me!" Rebekah cries out hugging her brother. Klaus felt shocked ever since their mother left their father has been acting strange. "Is that true father" Klaus felt hurt his father opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Elijah looked over to Klaus. "Klaus go take care of Rebekah I'll take care of father," Elijah says Klaus could see the pleading in Elijah's eyes. Klaus nods holding Rebekah's hand taking her away from their horrible father. 

After Klaus took Rebekah away he had seemed to calm her down and fall asleep. Klaus being the big brother he is, picked Rebekah from the sofa taking her up to her room. Klaus tucks Rebekah in kissing her goodnight on the forehead leaving her alone. Klaus felt worried for Elijah he searches the living room only to find him not there. Klaus looks all over the big house except for one room. His fathers. Klaus creeps up to Mikael's room hearing weird noises he creeks open the door only for his eyes to widen. Klaus breath hitches his eyes witness some sort of horror flick in front of his him. Elijah was held down naked bent over for their fathers liking Klaus felt like he was about to vomit. Elijah was crying out helpless, Klaus and Elijah meet eyes. 'Leave...Please' Elijah mouthed the words turning away in shame. Klaus respected his wishes closing the door quietly, Klaus couldn't believe what he had seen. Elijah's broken face was stuck in Klaus mind. Klaus walks away to his room. "Is this what Elijah does if Rebekah and I are bad children?" Klaus says to himself. He sits on his bed tears brimming his eyes he roughly wipes them away "Stupid Elijah why didn't he tell me?" Klaus cries out he felt hurt at the fact their father would do this to his son. 

~~~~~~~~

Klaus walks into his home with Elijah in his arms. "Did you find Elijah?" Rebekah stops looking down to Elijah in Klaus's arms. "What...What happened?" Rebekah asks as she rocks Hope to sleep. "I don't know" With that Klaus takes him to the bathroom to get the unconscious brother in the bathtub. Klaus turns the tap on letting the hot waterfall into the tub for a bit. He grabs a small towel to wash Elijah with. Klaus turns the tap off the water immediately stains with red as Klaus starts with his thighs. Klaus sighs he moves onto the other leg wiping away. The blood began staining the water even more. Klaus drains the now bloodied water refreshing it with clearer water and back to washing Elijah. Klaus washes his 'area' then his chest and back he slowly wipes his face. Klaus stops looking at his stained tears he felt horrible the fact that this bastard took advantage of his brother. Klaus wipes his face slowly finally done of cleaning his body the best he could. He drains out the water covering him with his jacket once again. Klaus picks Elijah up walking towards his room. Klaus opens his door with a struggle but manages. Klaus places his brother on the bed looking into his draws for underwear. Finally, Klaus found a size that Elijah could fit. Klaus removes the Jacket slipping the underwear on Elijah's area. Klaus moves the blanket up to Elijah's shoulders he kisses his forehead. "Goodnight Elijah" Klaus hums. 

~~~~~~~~

Elijah snaps his eyes open he yawns only to feel himself in a bed. "Good morning brother" Klaus greeted as he stops reading his book. "This...This isn't real" Elijah whispers Klaus frowns "Brother it is real" Klaus says putting his book down moving to look towards Elijah. Elijah moves out of the bed scared "Y-You can't be real! I'm not out of that place am I!" Elijah screams he drops to his knees hugging himself clenching his eyes. Klaus gets out of his bed walking towards Elijah. Elijah's breath hitches "Elijah I saved you" Klaus calmly says. Klaus could hear how frightened Elijah was by how his rapid breathing. Elijah feels Klaus touch his knee Elijah reacts violently "P-Please don't touch me, Marcel" Elijah whispers. Klaus stops his anger began to boil but sighs. "Elijah it is me look at me" Klaus cups Elijah's face forcing him to look at his brother. Elijah focuses on his breathing he could see clearer. "Niklaus?" Elijah breaks out Elijah slowly cups Klaus cheek "I-It really is you," Elijah says Klaus nods sadly smiling. "Let's get you back into bed," Klaus says as he picks Elijah up. Elijah sighs he looks to his thighs as he gets placed into bed Klaus notices. "I cleaned you the best I could hope you don't mind" Klaus smiles. Elijah smiles his head felt like it was pounding "Thank you" Elijah whispers. "You must be hungry here" Klaus gestures towards his wrist. Elijah didn't reget the offer, he sinks his teeth into Klaus sucking out the sweet, sweet taste of blood. Elijah lets go not wanting to take any more of Klaus blood. "Well, I guess I should leave you to it," Klaus says about to leave. Deep inside Elijah felt afraid to be left alone at the moment. "Please don't leave! I don't want to be alone!" Elijah panics Klaus notices "I won't leave then" Klaus mutters sitting next to Elijah on the bed. Klaus slowly touches Elijah's thigh he rubs it gently. Elijah tensed at first but slowly relieved he places his shoulder on Klaus's head. "What happened Elijah?" Klaus asks Elijah sighs "Marcel he kidnapped me he- he..." Elijah tries to carry his sentence on but helplessly feels his lips quiver. Klaus sighs "brother it's fine you don't have to tell me" Klaus kisses his head. Elijah bursts out crying "Marcel raped me, Klaus," Elijah says meeting Klaus's eyes. Klaus cups his cheek "I will not let such a disgusting person lay hands on you again" Klaus says as he hugs Elijah. Elijah cries into neck "I felt so helpless Klaus I thought you wouldn't come" Elijah breaks down. Klaus shushes him "I did though, didn't I? Elijah, I will always protect you and will always help you no matter what" Klaus spoke true to his heart. Elijah wipes his tears looking at Klaus. "You will help me?" Elijah whispers Klaus nods Elijah grabs Klaus hand "then help me to forget his touch," Elijah whispers placing Klaus hand on his chest. Klaus looks at him with shock "please...Klaus" Elijah begs Klaus cups his cheek. "Are you certain?" Klaus asks. Elijah nods leaning into Klaus touch, Klaus slowly closes the gap between. They both hungrily kiss each other teeth clanging against each other one trying to forget a touch and another trying to forget being lonely.


	2. Picking Up The Broken Pieces 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah finds himself yet again kidnapped but I guess it's too late...

Klaus removes his shirt and pants leaving him and Elijah in underwear. Klaus pulls Elijah into his lap. Klaus gently kisses down to Elijah's neck, "A-Ah~" Elijah moans. Klaus gently roams his hands down to Elijah's underwear. Klaus stops looking at Elijah for consent, "It's okay Niklaus~" Elijah moans. Klaus lays Elijah on the bed straddling his waist. Klaus pins Elijah's hands above his head. Klaus slides Elijah's and his underwear off leaving them both nacked. Klaus places two fingers in Elijah's mouth. "Suck" Klaus orders Elijah sucks on his fingers Elijah's cock is hard, hard for Klaus and is hard because of Klaus. Klaus takes his fingers out of Elijah's mouth moving to his hole. "This might hurt" Klaus warns Klaus slides a finger into Elijah leaving him in a moaning mess. "Ah~" Elijah moans as he clenches his eyes. Klaus begins to move his finger slowly, Elijah felt the kick of adrenaline he was feeling. Klaus inserted another two fingers stretching Elijah out. "A-Ah~ Just t-take me Niklaus" Elijah whines. "Alright" With that Klaus takes his fingers out hearing Elijah whimper at the loss of feeling hole. Klaus lines his dick up slowly entering Elijah. "AHH!~" Elijah screams as he arches his back Klaus curls his fingers on Elijah's hips beginning to move. Elijah felt like he was about to come. "Faster N-Niklaus~" Elijah demands, Klaus sinks his teeth into Elijah's neck, Elijah leans his head back letting Klaus deepen the bite. Elijah's body yearned for more of Klaus touch. Klaus flips Elijah around slamming into him. Elijah curves his body screaming Klaus name. 'Found it; Klaus thinks he thrusts into Elijah's prostate over and over again. His voice was sweet sweet music to Klaus's ears. "I-I'm going to come N-Niklaus!~" Elijah moans. Klaus brings Elijah's back onto his chest he kisses Elijah's neck "Let's do it together, Elijah" Klaus grunts. "Come in me I want to feel your seed filling me up~" Elijah moans out. Klaus nipped at his ear as he finally spilled inside him. Elijah moans feeling himself climax. 

Klaus pulls out feeling drained, he lays next to Elijah watching him as well as Elijah. "Thank you Niklaus" Elijah mumbles tiredly Klaus smiles pushing himself closer to Elijah. Klaus kisses the sleeping man's forehead holding him close to himself. 

"Good night Elijah"

~~~~~~~~

”Freya have you found anything about Marcel?” Klaus asks Freya frowns ”no I haven't he has a cloaking spell on him I need to find the witch who made the spell on him" Freya explains. Klaus clenches his fists" ugh once I get my hands on that fucker I'll rip his throat out!" Klaus yells angrily Freya steps back a little seeing Klaus's eyes turn amber." K-Klaus you need to calm down" Freya calmly speaks. Klaus looks at her "Calm down!?! How can I when that filthy bitch lays his hands on Elijah!" Klaus yells. Klaus could hear his wolf howling trying to get out. "We get it we want revenge on Marcel for what he did to Elijah!" Freya says. Klaus clenches his fists throwing punches at the wall. It breaks underneath his touch "Elijah wasn't supposed to be in such state he couldn't not again! Not ever!" Klaus bursts out.

Elijah walks into to seeing a frightened Freya and Klaus breaking the walls. "Klaus!" Elijah calls out Klaus angrily turns to him but his face becomes soft as he sees Elijah. "Elijah..." Klaus says Elijah rushes towards him "Whatever happened it's okay everything will be fine" Elijah says trying to calm Klaus down. He cups Klaus cheek rubbing his thumb against his brother soft skin. Klaus leans into the touch his wolf whimpers at the touch. Klaus eyes finally turned back to the blue colour Elijah knew well. Freya suspects something was going on with these to but said nothing about it. "We need to kill a witch" Freya speaks up.

~~~~~~~~

"Why the abanded places?" Elijah questions he walks alongside his brother. Klaus laughs ”I really don't know,” Klaus says. ”Is that it?” Elijah asks looking towards an old abanded house. ”That's what Freya said to me” Klaus mumbles. They both try to open the door to find it locked. Klaus scoffs he kicks the door slamming it open, Klaus walks in to see the witch standing there eyeing him evilly. "Klaus Mikaelson what do I owe yo the visit?" The witch sneers "Just looking for Marcel" Klaus mumbles his eyes turn amber as he tries to use his vampire speed but the witch was fast. Klaus drops the knife in his hand clenching his ears hearing the god awful sound in his ears. Klaus groans in pain shutting his eyes trying to ignore the pain. Elijah slowly creeps from behind the witch slicing her throat. The witch turns around looking at Elijah with shock as she helplessly tries to hold her throat trying to stop the blood from oozing out. She falls onto the floor choking out. Elijah rushes to Klaus helping him stand up. "Are you alright Niklaus?" Elijah asks scanning his face for any sign. "Yeah I'm fine" Klaus mumbles "Let's just get out of here," Klaus says looking at the dead body of the witch. "Yeah" 

~~~~~~~~

1 month later

Elijah stirs awake he could feel his last night's dinner rise in his throat. Elijah runs towards the bathroom puking into the toilet. He sighs as he wipes the puke from his mouth. ”You should really get that checked out brother” Klaus grins as he leans against the door. Elijah sighs standing up walking toward the sink looking into the mirror. ”Yeah maybe I should,” Elijah says ”How long has it been happening?” Klaus asks ”around two weeks ago” Elijah sighs as he takes his toothbrush out. With that Klaus leaves Elijah to do his normal things. 

~~~~~~~~

Elijah walks down to eat breakfast with his family. Hope sequels at the sight of Elijah ”uncle Elijah!” Hope smiles as she claps her hands. Elijah chuckles as he walks over to Hope in her the chair. ”Hi hope~” Elijah greets picking Hope up sitting her in his lap. Klaus watches Elijah he sighs ’how could he be so perfect?’ Klaus thinks. Klaus shakes his head he knew he had to burry those feelings he had for his brother. Rebekah walks into the room her eyes wonders to a seat where she could sit ”morning” Rebekah yawns rubbing her eyes. ”Did you not get any sleep?” Elijah says in a worried tone. ”Thanks mom for worrying but I'm fine,” Rebekah sarcastically says. Hope giggles, Klaus scoffs at the two. Elijah begins taking Hope’s food out on her plate. Elijah cuts the pancakes up feeding it to Hope. ”Say ah Hope~” Elijah grins as Hope opens her mouth he feeds Hope pancakes. Elijah was to awed by Hope’s noises not noticing Klaus intense stare at him. ”What would we ever do without our brother,” Rebekah says sighing ”yeah...” Klaus agrees. Freya walks in looking like shit. ”What happened to you?” Rebekah tries to hide her laugh. ”Shush it,” Freya says sitting down yawning. 

~~~~~~~~

Elijah walks into the kitchen trying to find some more food he could eat. ”isn't this you're the fifth time in this kitchen is it not?” Klaus questions. Elijah laughs ”yes indeed I am very eager for food at the moment” Elijah's eyes wander towards Klaus. Klaus looks at him with worry. ”I’m very certain a vampire shouldn't be ’craving’ any sort of human food,” Klaus says walking up to Elijah. ” I guess this is the first vampire who does” Elijah rolls his eyes. ”First the puking now cravings?” Klaus lists off ”Elijah I really do think your unwell” Klaus tries to tell him. Elijah grabs a packet of ores ”Brother I am a vampire we do not become unwell” With that Elijah leaves Klaus. Klaus sighs as he shakes his head. 

Elijah closes his door scoffing at how ridiculous Klaus sounded Elijah was about to open the Oreos only to drops to his knees in pain. Elijah groans feeling sweat roll down his face but in an instant, it was gone. Elijah felt shivers roll down his spine he looks around afraid. But nothing to be found. Elijah listens to a heartbeat Elijah’s breathing quickens he could hear one more but didn't see anyone. Elijah looks under his bed sighs thankfully nobody was there. But where was this heartbeat? Elijah looks in the mirror a thought crossed his head. Elijah scoffs to himself ’it can't be’ But Elijah couldn't help it. Elijah slowly places his hand onto his stomach and that when the heartbeat for even louder. Elijah felt like he was going to faint. Tears built up into his eyes ”How is this possible” Elijah questions to himself. He drops to the floor it all made sense the puking and the dreadful cravings. 

Elijah Mikaelson is pregnant...

”Elijah?” Elijah hears Rebekah calls out. ”Y-Yeah?” Elijah calls out quickly getting off of the floor wiping his eyes. ”Are you alright?” Rebekah asks Elijah could hear the worry in her voice. Elijah opens the door smiling at her. ”Indeed I am what brings you here?” Elijah asks Rebekah smiles ”Hope wants you” Rebekah mumbles as she walks away. Elijah nods walking out of his room. ”Where is she?” Elijah asks ”IN KLAUS’S ROOM!” Rebekah yells out. Elijah nods he walks over to Klaus room knocking onto it gently. ”Come in” Elijah hear Klaus call out. Elijah walks into the room. Elijah sees Klaus and Hope lying on the bed ”uncle Elijah!” Hope squeals Elijah laughs lying down next to Hope ”Hii~” Elijah says in a cute voice Klaus chuckles. Elijah looks towards Klaus smiling Klaus smiles back ”you look fantastic as a parent” Klaus compliments Elijah felt like his breath had been caught. He felt guilty ’do I tell him?’ Elijah thinks. ”I do?” Elijah questions as he rubs Hopes belly. Klaus leans forward to Elijah. Elijah stares at Klaus. ”Yeah you really do” With that Klaus closes the gap between him and Elijah. Klaus was the only one moving his lips but slowly Elijah gives in kissing Klaus back. ”eww” Both of them stop looking down at Hope scrunching her nose up at them. Elijah giggles he pecks Klaus soft lips lying back down. Klaus smirks laying back down. Elijah strokes Hope cheek watching her eyes close falling asleep. ”what are we Niklaus?” Elijah questions. ”Lovers?” Klaus says but for more as a question. ”would you want me to be your lover?” Elijah whispers. ”Yes that would be wonderful,” Klaus says grabbing Elijah’s hand kissing it gently. 

~~~~~~~~

3 months later

Elijah walks into the clothing store he sighs. As he looks down at his hidden stomach. He was finally showing and it was really big. Only four months in he looked like he was about to give birth. And for all Elijah could care at the moment was to buy more baggy clothes he could wear. He stopped fitting into his suits only six weeks in. Elijah frowns he loved wearing his suits. It was getting harder and harder lying to his siblings each day especially when Klaus suspected something was up. Elijah looks around to find extra-large clothing items. He sighs as he strolls towards the hoodies. Finally, he picked out a baby blue hoodie and a black one. They were expensive but nothing in this store Elijah could buy seeming as he has plenty of money. Hell, he could even buy all the clothing items in here. Elijah finally found some decent sized pants and procedures to checkout. Elijah pays walking out into the streets of New Orleans. Elijah couldn't miss the baby store. ’you can't go in there’ Elijah says to himself but Elijah couldn't help it. He groans to himself for being an idiot for walking into the baby store. He looks at the clothes that were displayed on. Elijah didn't even know if they were a girl or a boy. Elijah sighs ”you expecting soon?” Elijah looks over to a woman who he presumed worked here. Elijah nervously laughs ”Yeah...my wife is eight months in” Elijah lies as he itches his neck nervously. ”Exciting isn't it?” the women says Elijah nods. ”So what are you looking for here?” The women ask” I'm just looking...around” Elijah says smiling brightly. ”well ill leave you do it” The women walk away. Elijah felt like he was holding his breath in. Elijah looks at the shelves where they keep there baby clothes he smiles and rubs his own belly. Elijah exits the store heading back to his home. 

Elijah sits on his bed and talks to his babies. Klaus walks past Elijah’s bedroom but stops as he hears Elijah speaking to someone. ”Shhh you have to be quiet,” Klaus overhears Elijah. ’Is he cheating on me?’ He thought Klaus felt betrayed and hurt. Klaus barges into the room. ”Elijah is someone in the house.” Klaus asks. ”No..?” Elijah wasn't technically lying. ”Are you lying to me? I can hear the heartbeats!” Klaus yells. Elijah flinches by the sudden rise of voice. ”I’m not!” Elijah says trying to keep a straight face. Klaus listens to the heartbeats trying to find whoever is in Elijah’s room, Klaus comes near Elijah hearing that the heartbeats are near him. Klaus felt confused where are the heartbeats then something clicked inside of Klaus. ”E-Elijah are you...?” Klaus stutters, Elijah looks down in shame. ”I’m not pregnant,” Elijah whispers. Klaus looked at him in shock. ”I never asked if you are pregnant.” Klaus softly says. Elijah slowly nods feeling tears peak his eyes. ”I’m sorry I was going to tell you eventually,” Elijah whispers owning up to his mistakes. Klaus wraps his arms around Elijah. ”It’s okay everything will be alright,” Klaus says. Elijah sobs in his arms. ”Are you okay with this?” Elijah asks meeting Klaus’s eyes. Klaus smiles. ”I’m happy hurt but mostly happy" Klaus chuckles. Elijah laughs. ”Is this why you haven't been wearing your plain suits?” Klaus says. Elijah laughs and nods. ”Can I see...” Klaus starts but stops. Elijah smiles, ”Yes you can,” Elijah says and lifts his jumper. Klaus stares at the stomach filled with babies and places his warm hand on it gently rubs small circles with his thumb. ”Hello it's your daddy here I hope you all are doing well,” Klaus says smiling speaking to his babies. ”Wait what?... There is more than one?” Elijah questions. ”How many?” Elijah asks. ”There is three in here,” Klaus replies and kisses Elijah’s belly and pulls Elijah’s jumper back in place and pecks Elijah’s lips. ”I love you,” Klaus says, ”I love you too always and forever,” Elijah says, ”Always and forever,” Klaus repeats. 

~~~~~~~~

Elijah groans as he sits up from the couch. Rebekah chuckles as she watches him Elijah glares at her she puts up her hands in defence "Sorry you only like this cause you got knocked up" Rebekah mumbles Elijah looks at her with a pout. "Your right! Maybe I should abort them!" Elijah says feeling tears brim his eyes. "I can't even help Niklaus because of this!" Elijah starts crying Rebekah starts panicking walking over to Elijah. "Don't cry Elijah I didn't mean it!" Rebekah panics cupping Elijah's face. Rebekah could tell his mood swings were high "Yeah you did! Don't talk to me!" Elijah says struggling to turn around laying back on the couch facing away from Rebekah. Elijah instantly felt guilty because it becomes silent way too much silence. "Rebekah?" Elijah calls out no answer with that Elijah grunts as he turns back around. His eyes widen to see Rebekah on the ground Elijah struggles to get up he holds his stomach walking to Rebekah who was on the ground. Elijah moves Rebekah to see that her neck was broken. "Hello, Elijah" Elijah eyes widens hearing that damn familiar voice. "Did you miss me?" Marcel grins evilly at Elijah. Elijah grunts as he stands up looking at Marcel. "What could you possibly want from me!" Elijah cries out as steps away from Marcel. "We didn't finish what we started but I guess you have been busy," Marcel says gesturing to Elijah's stomach. "No! You can't hurt them!" Elijah threats baring his fangs out. "You're weak Elijah" With that Marcel vampire speeds his way to Elijah snapping his neck. Marcel catches Elijah picking him up walking out of the Mikaelsons home. 

~~~~~~~~

Elijah walks up to Marcel throwing water at him. Elijah jolts wake to see himself in a bed his arm cuffed to the bed naked. Tears built through his eyes "Marcel..." Elijah whispers. "How could you do this to me?" Elijah let his tears fall silently, Marcel rolls his eyes. "How long are you going to keep me here?" Elijah questions as he wipes his tears away. "Till they are born" Marcel comments. "Your disgusting!" Elijah yells trying to pry out of the cuffs. Marcel pins Elijah, "Your little ones have worn you out" Marcel chortles. "Get off of me" Elijah's eyes turn red hissing his fangs out. Marcel grins grabbing Elijah's chin. Elijah whimpers "You should rethink what you say" Marcel smiles showing his fangs. "You can't hurt them" Elijah glares at Marcel. "Who says I'll be hurting them?" Marcel grins Elijah growls at Marcel. Marcel laughs taking out a knife laced with vervain. Elijah's eyes widen Elijah screams as Marcel creates small cuts on his shoulders...

~~~~~~~~

Elijah felt drained he looks at his stomach with tears burning his eyes. Elijah feels a sharp pain "AHH!" Elijah shouts clenching his eyes Marcel bursts through the door with shocked eyes. Elijah's water broke "H-Help me" Elijah begs tears already falling from his face. Marcel smirks "No I have been waiting for this" Marcel darkly says. Elijah looks at him with fear it felt overwhelming to Elijah he ignores Marcel starting to push. Elijah screams it felt like his insides were eating him. "What are you doing! Get off of me" Elijah sobs out as he weakly tries to fight back. Marcel laughs as he holds the white oak stake. Elijah's eyes widen he struggles even more "MARCEL NO PLEASE DON-" Elijah screams his sentence gets cut off as Marcel sabs the white oak stake in his heart. Elijah gasps for air his eyes closes as he feels himself drift apart from himself. "Niklaus..." Elijah took his final breath. Marcel gets off of Elijah watching his skin turn grey and become veiny. Marcel walks out only to be greeted with Klaus pinning him to the wall. He groans as he sees Klaus grinning "you have caused so much pain" Klaus starts gripping onto him tighter. Marcel stays quiet "This is for Elijah" Klaus's eyes turn amber as his wolf howls he bites into Marcel leaving the famous werewolf bite. Marcel groans in pain but laughs "Wait till you see him" Klaus frowns at the remark. Klaus punches Marcel leaving him to fall on the ground. Klaus walks into the room Marcel went out of. His eyes widen at the sight, "Elijah?" Klaus calls out shocked. Klaus rushes to Elijah "no...no no NO!" Klaus bursts out crying Klaus breaks the cuff pulling the stake-out. "ELIJAH!" Klaus yells trying to wake him up. Klaus listens for a heartbeat but nothing. Klaus hugs Elijah's dead body tightly "Please Elijah wake up..." Klaus begs as he kisses Elijah's forehead. He starts to touch his belly to hear for any heartbeats but nothing. "Elijah you can't leave me" Klaus sobs out. Klaus couldn't believe it, he'd want to be with his love always and forever. Klaus buries his face in Elijah's neck "I love you, Elijah..." Klaus weeps. 

"Klaus have you found-" Rebekah covers her mouth at the dight of her brother. "Oh my god..." Fraya felt tears brim her eyes. Both of them rush towards Klaus and Elijah. Klaus looks towards his sisters "I was too late..." That broke Rebekah and Fraya's heart. "Wait a minute...Elijah looked like he was about to give birth" Fraya points out looking at the way Elijah's legs were placed. Klaus looks at Fraya with pain "I lost them I lost the ones that were important to me..." Klaus says clinging onto Elijah. Rebekah listens to the heartbeats 'only three' "I hear the heartbeats!" Rebekah yells panicked. Klaus stops listening into the heartbeats. His eyes grew wide he could hear the heartbeats. "We need to do a c section" Fraya panics, Klaus listens to Fraya he lays Elijah down back n the bed. "What do I do!" Klaus says his eyes turning an amber colour. His claws grew ready to cut into Elijah's stomach. "You need to cut horizontal at the bottom of his stomach" Fraya explains Rebekah could only watch in pain as she silently cries remembering memories of her and Elijah.

~~~~~~~~

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Rebekah yells seeing Elijah holding his cheek while on the flare glaring up at Mikael. "Why shouldn't I?" Mickael says facing his daughter. "Rebekah no" Elijah pleaded Rebekah ignores her brother. "I don't want him hurt anymore" Rebekah calmly says Mickael grins "would you like to take his place then?" Mickael grins Elijah's eyes grow wide panic overwhelming him. "NO!" Elijah yells standing up. Mickael walks over to Rebekah, Rebekah became furious "WHY CAN'T YOU BE A GOOD FATHER!" Rebekah screams Mickael frowns "How dare you, scream in my face" Rebekah holds her cheek in pain but glares punching him in the face. Mickael groans feeling the adrenaline kicking in him. "NO WAIT!" Elijah screams getting between his sister and father. "S-She didn't mean that! Just inflict your hatred on me not her!" Elijah begs as tears fall out of his eyes. Mickael smirks he leans close to Elijah whispering in his ear "Come to my bedroom in the night". Elijah nods "yes father" Elijah whispers. Mickael leaves leaving Elijah and Rebekah. "Why did you do that" Elijah mumbles turning towards his sister. "I hate when you get hurt" Rebekah cries out she hugs Elijah. "Rebekah, don't worry about me" Elijah comforts "How can I not?" Rebekah cries harder. "I'll always protect you," Elijah says cupping his sister's cheek. "Now let's treat that cheek" 

~~~~~~~~  
"Now cut on the lower part of the uterus," Freya says wiping her tears trying to focus. Klaus nods slowly cutting on the lower part his breath hitches seeing the sight of one of their children. Blood began pouring out of Elijah and getting all over Klaus's hands. Klaus looks at his bloodied hands Freya notices the pause with Klaus. "Let me take over" Freya softly says Klaus nods his head stepping away from Freya. Klaus notices Rebekah keeping her head down she clenches her fists anger fulling her. Freya dug her hands into Elijah carefully grabbing each baby at a time cutting their cords out. Blood was everywhere, Klaus looks broken he stares at the babies on the bed and Elijah. "Can you leave us alone...please" Klaus murmurs hinting with no emotion Freya and Rebekah respects their brother's wishes and leaves the room. Klaus holds Elijah's hand listening to their children cry. "I've always been scared I'd turn out like our father..." Klaus starts finally the children started to quiet down. "But you were there to help me every step of the way" Klaus brings Elijah's hand kissing it gently as more tears seep through his eyes. "I can't believe your gone..." Klaus cries out he places Elijah's hand down. Klaus looks over to the two boys and girl all covered in blood. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect your mother please...forgive me" Klaus whispers watching as their eyes flutter close falling asleep. Klaus looks back to Elijah hot tears roll down his cheeks. Klaus placed the final kiss onto Elijah's lips.

"I love you, always and forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :( Do you guys want me to do a happy ending? Comment if you want me to~


End file.
